


What even the gods tremble before.

by Jum_Jum19255



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Deviants (Monster hunter), Elder Dragons, Elite hunting, Lore reference, Mh4u protagonist, Mhfu protagonist, Mhwi protagonist, Story set in the Monster hunter world, wyverians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jum_Jum19255/pseuds/Jum_Jum19255
Summary: Have you ever wanted to know what sits atop the food chain?  What might lurk behind the vail of darkness? What even the gods fear?youll find that which many thought couldn’t exist.What might be so important to garner the full attention of the guild?This is a fanfic I made as I love this amazing series and it’s hidden lore. Love it that much I’m willing to write! Tally ho hunters, May your carves be plentiful!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Mystery man

Tharin was back at the guild hall after a hunt, clad in his new nargacuga armor. The armor was made from it's blackened scales and spikes with an amulet of fangs wrapped around his neck. The fierce lurker of the jungle’s shadows proved to be a hardy adversary.

The cold winter of the frigid mountains of Furahiya cast a hard burden on the way from the jungle’s humid climate.

The warmth of the lit hearth in the middle of the hall cast the cold back to the outreach of Pokke. He was tired, but the music, food, and drink can revitalize even the laziest of Congalalas.

Stretching his back he took a large sip of his drink and gave off a breath of relief and satisfaction as he slammed the mug back on the table.

This was the best part of the job.

Right as he was going to get up and flirt with his favorite guild receptionist, a man stood by his table.

This man was wearing a guild knights hat and a scarlet cloak adorned with the guild’s markings. All that the young hunter saw beneath the hat was a long old white beard.

“You there, hunter” the odd figure spoke with a demanding yet inquisitive tone, “may I sit here with you?”

Tharin could feel the odd men’s gaze. Hesitating he answered back, “Yes... you may.” 

The scarlet robed man sat in front of Tharin laying his hat down. Tharin could see the mystery man’s face. He was an old man who looked wise beyond even those years. Wrinkles and laugh lines strewn across his face as the snow in the cold star-filled night.

“You hunter,” the old man asked while looking down at his hands, rubbing the warmth back into them. He looked up to meet the hunter's eyes. “You must be Tharin. correct?” He gave a smug half-smile.

Tharin looked at the man with a creased brow. “Why yes.. how did you know?”

The old man gave a small soft chuckle. “Come now, how many hunters live in these hinterlands? No matter, I have been waiting to meet you my dear hunter” The man snuck his hand into his cloak and pulled out an ornate envelope with wax seal of the guild. The same ones that decorate his cloak.

He placed the envelope before him.

“As you might have guessed I am a Guild representative. I have come here from dundorma. You have been summoned at the request of his immanence! A real honor!” The scarlet man waved his hands in a mocking fashion.

The man slid the letter towards Tharin. “You will arrive at dundroma within four days for further instructions. Bring your best weapons and demonstrate your prowess! Oh and... show the letter to the guard, he might be a bit _too_ good at his job” The scarlet mystery man got up and turned around, starting to walk away but not before giving a wave goodbye.

“W-wait!” Quickly the hunter yelped “Who are you exactly? W-what-“

“Dundroma, four days.” He said Without Turning to face him. Cutting off the young Hunter of any answers. The figure walked away leaving him confused.

So many questions were raised up in his head. Who was that man really? Why did the guild want him specifically? And how in Gog he would make it from Pokke to Dundroma in four days?

The hunter sagged in his chair and gave off a long tired sigh. He took a long deep chug of his drink.  
  
Tharin set out to his house to pack his belongings for the long journey ahead. If he needed to be there in four days he would have to start walking and start soon.

He reached the old house. The snow on the roof at any moment could cascade on passersby. The hunter packed his hunting essentials, consisting of potions, whetstones, the Guild’s patented Portable BBQ spit™ and many other useful things.  
  


From under the warm fur blankets of his bed, a small poogie emerged dressed in a watermelon costume. The little scamp jumped from joy at Tharin, knocking him down to the hardwood floor and making his helmet Fly off and hit the wall. His head throbbing while the poogie happily licked his face.

”G-good boy...” Tharin said while petting the small piglet.

After a couple of seconds of lying on the ground, he slowly got up. He looked in the mirror next to his bed to see a line of red coming from his blond hair. After stopping the bleeding he put his helmet on. he could only see his deep blue eyes past the helmet’s visor.

Tharin picked up his sword and shield, made from the black scales and tail spikes of the Nargacuga, and made his way out the door. Petting the little poogie for good luck just Incase.

He said his goodbyes to the village elder and made his way out to the the path connecting pokke to the rest of the world.

He felt this was the start of a long long quest.

That or a stomachache.


	2. The caravan

On the long walk from pokke, around half a day has passed on the roads. the mountains proved to be powerful in their stand against passage. But no matter how bleak and tenuous the mountain path may be, a hunter will always find his way through.

Warm winds flew from the west as he came down from the mountain range to a more dry, grassy area. It reminded him that he wasn’t in the old snow ridden village anymore. He took off his helmet to breathe this new air, letting his golden hair flow with it.

Continuing, he had spring to his step. He didn’t know the way but the village elder told him before he left that ‘All roads lead to Dundroma’

He just hoped to gog it was true. As he took a sip of his canteen he looked up to see a line of oddly colored caravans. Hopefull for directions, he called out to the caravan. To his delight, they actually came to him.

“What can I do ya for, hunter?” Called out a man smiling wildly through his white beard while tipping his red hat.

“Do you know the way to Dundroma? I may be a little lost at the moment”

The caravan man reached his hand for him with an ear to ear smile “get on, we’re going there ourselves!”

After hoisting him on to the caravan, Tharin sat next to him.“Why are you going to Dundroma, if you don’t mind me asking.”

Giving a smirk and a small chuckle “can’t tell ya, secret guild stuff for my hunter”

“secret guild stuff?” Tharin asked. “‘Your hunter’”?

“Yeeuup! Some creepy guy came to us with a weird hat on our way to Kokoto. Odd man, ohh he gave me the shivers!. Told our caravan hunter to come for some ‘secret mission’ in dundorma. Luckily we were aiming to go there anyway so it ain’t no bother”

Tharin practically jumped up when hearing this. Quickly he fumbled to get his composure back.

“D-Did this man give you a letter like this?” He showed him the letter. The old man looks taken aback for a split second before going back to his sassy smile. “It’s like we were fated to meet, hunter! What’s your name?” The man put his hand on the hunter's shoulder.

“My name..? Oh right I haven’t given it yet...” the blonde said before clearing his throat “I am Tharin, the hunter of Pokke village”

The old man sat there laughing to himself “well Tharin, it’s gonna be a long way ya hear? You’ll have to live with us in the caravan crew for a day or two. Hope ya don’t get caravan sickness or lose all your Zenny to the Wycoon. Oh and uh... word of advice, don’t wake up our hunter. He’s got problems sleeping.”

“What's your name? If you don’t mind me asking”

The old man stared into space and contemplated what to say before returning to his gaze with the same old smile. “Bah... you can call me the Caravaneer! With a capital C!”

The winds howled once again in the silence. As the golden dry pasture was left behind, the sun waned down, leaving the sky in a brilliant bright mix of orange, red, and blue and Leaving the young hunter and the Caravaneer speechless and entranced.

It was a long way to dundroma and Tharin had that time to get to know the rest of the caravan crew. From the cheating wycoon to the feline chef.

But for some reason, he felt nostalgic. as if he was right at home.


	3. Kindred hunter

The sun soon sunk from the sky far beyond the horizon, leaving behind a deep dark blue. The warm howling winds now a cool smooth breeze. The only sound for miles away being that of Bnahabra buzzing through the air and the creaking of heavy wooden wheels on a hard gravel path.

The caravan has been slowly making its way to Dundorma with time to spare. The blond hunter and the Caravaneer were still talking at the helm despite the late hours.

”And THAT, hunter,” the Caravaneer said with a huge smile holding a scale that shines as bright as the full moon slowly creeping overhead ”,is the story of the wheel and Shagaru magala!”. The number of stories the old man had seemed to be endless and Tharin was happy to listen to them all.

”This hunter of yours sounds really tough, did he do all that by himself?”

”You bet your sweet Jagras he did! The man’s a beast! He's the one to get things done around here and there.” the Caravaneer tucked the scale back inside of his hat.

”speaking of things being done, I believe it's time to set up camp and stop for tonight.” Looking around, Tharin only now realized how dark it really was.

The old man steered the Popo into a small clearing close to the roads, making a semi-circle out of the caravan. ”I think you oughta start the fire while I round everyone up alright hunter? We’ll get you to know the rest of the crew!” Tharin gave a small nod and jumped off.

Soon enough the fire was burning nicely and providing enough warmth to ward off the cold. Out of the caravan came a woman in a green lecturer uniform holding a book followed by a tall bulky Wyvarian man hauling kegs. Behind them came a small white and brown diligent Lynian carrying crates of ingredients and a large pan next to the fire.

Not long after the Caravaneer came out with another man. “That’s him, Jhin!” he said, crossing his arms and grinning “that’s our new kindred”

The man who stood next to him was Jhin, the caravan’s own hunter out of his armor. He was a tall and muscular man, even for a hunter. His slicked back spiky hair was as black as the sky was getting around them. The scars over his exposed arms and face tell of many hunts and many many close calls. Looking down at Tharin, his green eyes matched the blond’s blue and a half smile crept on his face. 

“So you’re the new hunter we picked up” The two men walked up to the set up tables and picked up mugs full of sweet Tanzian ale, sitting infront of one another. “first time traveling out of your district?”. Tharin gave a small nod “it’s the first time I’ve left to another village. Honestly I was afraid I would be late, I-“

“You would’ve been late” Jhin cut Tharin off “it’d take five days to walk from Val Habar to Dundorma, let alone from Pokke, you were lucky we found you”. 

Tharin narrowed his eyes in confusion. That mysterious guild rep either set him up for failure or he would have known of the caravans path.

Tharin shook his head and changed the subject “so do you know what the guild wants from us?”

“No clue” Jhin answered back as he slouched in his chair, resting his feet on the table. “Probably another big hunting job. the guild calls me to mop up any monsters from where they shouldn’t be.” he gave off a playful smile “though usually they send me alone, I’m surprised they called you. So, you must be one strong hunter then!” 

“Not really...” the blond hunter looked down and away “I’m not as strong as you, that’s for sure, but I try my hardest at it”

“Then you’re strong enough a hunter already” the caravan hunter sat upright, looking him in the eyes “what’s important is the will to survive and to protect those who need it. Do that and you’re as strong as can be”

Taken aback, the young hunter looked back at him and gave a genuine smile.

“Everyone!” The Caravaneer yelled “the foods ready! Get it before it’s Barioth-breath cold!.” It didn’t take long for the two hunters to join the rest of the caravan crew. Massive heaps of food masterfully cooked by the feline chef flooded the tables. 

Both hunters spent the rest of what little night was left exchanging stories and experiences. The young hunter got to know the crew more in-depth, like of the lively talkative little miss who the crew picked up from the small volcanic village of Hearth, or the quiet yet kind wyverian man called by the crew as ‘The Man’ who smiths all their gear.

As the moon reached its apex, everyone helped clean up untill everything was packed up and neatly put away. As everyone went inside to rest, Tharin noticed Jhin stayed outside leaning against his caravan with his arms crossed . 

“Why aren't you going to sleep?” The blond asked, voice waning as he yawns the sleep away for a moment.

“who do you think is going to guard you all while you sleep? Besides, I can’t sleep”.  
The young confused hunter tilted his head “why?. 

“Donno, but when I need to, I use some homemade sleep agents made from monster’s coma sac extract. I could give you some if you'd want. Although you look like you need some sleep, so get in”. 

Tharin walked to his bed the caravan set up for him. He’ll have to share a room with the caravan hunter, but that didn’t bother him too much as the second he laid down he felt how tired he really was.

In a single day, he left his district, tracked on foot, and met with the caravan, who took him with open arms. It was the first time he had people talk and care for him as much too. It truly felt like the family he never had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Sorry for taking so damn long on getting this chapter out! I had stuff to do yknow?
> 
> Anyway I hope you like this new chapter! And hopefully the next one wouldn’t take as long ;)


	4. His immenseness

The warm rays of sunlight come trickling from under the seams of the canvas that lined the caravan walls. The soft earth beneath the wagon wheels began to turn to hard brick as the caravan came closer to their destination. Despite the bumping nature of the ride, the hunter found it hard to move an inch of his cozy bed, curled up like a palico in bed.

Two days had passed since he joined with the caravan on their shared path to Dundorma. The people seem to take him as one of their own.

Tharin’s head pulsed as he lazily got up. Yesterday’s drinking competition proved to be too much as both he and Jhin lost to the guildmarm. It took him a few seconds to register the noise of the people outside and that the caravan wasn’t moving.

Poking his head out of the caravan's entrance his attention was fixed to the tall buildings made of old cobblestone worn from the passage of time and brimming with moss. The streets were crowded with loud merchants from faraway lands selling a variety of goods and townsfolk making way through town.

A familiar voice, somehow piercing the deafening noise of town, caught Tharin’s ear. “Finally you’re awake hunter!” The caravaneer waved to the gawking hunter “come out, you wouldn’t wanna miss this!”

Tharin quickly scrambled his way out, ready to see what the town has to offer. Walking out to the streets he saw the whole crew stand by. “Morning, slept too well If I had to guess?” Jhin crossed his arms and gave off an amused smile.

“Yeah,” the blond replied, stretching out any kinks from his back. “Guess I can’t say the same about you.”

This was the first time Tharin saw him in his armor. The armor and greatsword Jhin carried was made of the brilliant golden rigid scales and spikes of a Seregios.

Both hunters waved goodbye to the crew and made their way through the crowd. Upon reaching the stairs, a guild knight in blue armor blocked the path with his lance. After a scuffle between Jhin and the guardian, the two men made their way up to the great hall.

Tharin was panting heavily after the long climb, swearing the Arctic mountains are less tall. The hall was spacious with colorful banners decorating it. Basins of fire stand aside the long carpet leading to a massive stone throne. Atop it sat His Immenseness, old and far far larger than any other wyverian, the leader of Dundorma.

“Ah you finally arrived, valiant hunters” the huge wyverian spoke up as he saw the two come up, his voice a deep and authoritative tone. “We have been waiting for you Jhin and Tharin”

“Long time no see old man, now what you got for me?” Jhin smiled and walked closer to the elder.

Giving an amused chuckle in return to his remark, the wyvarian spoke up again. “As formal as always Jhin. As you might have guessed, we have a problem” the huge figure hunched forward and spoke in a hushed tone “a matter which should stay secret at all cost, lest widespread panic ensue.”

His Immense straightened his back and cleared his throat. “We have gotten terrible reports of elder dragon activity all over the place.”

Tharin grimaced at those words. **Elder dragons**. He had heard of stories about the elder dragons and the mere mention of them made him uneasy.

“As both the leader of Dundorma and the Elder Dragon Observation Team it is in my highest priority and interest to keep the people and villages safe. Julius and his ace team are out searching for answers for the elder dragon’s odd behavior. You two will take more immediate action.”

The great wyverian pointed his sword towards the stairs behind the two men.  
“You will be briefed by the chief. Now onwards, my valiant hunters, onwards to Kokoto!”

\--------------------------------------

And with that, the two hunters were sent on their way yet again. After a few stops at the shops, the caravan does what it does best, travel towards its next destination. And this time the destination is Kokoto, the village of hunters.

Tharin sat at the helm once again, deep in thought. The winds cooling his nerves and mind as he takes deep breaths.

“Something on your’ mind hunter?” The caravaneer asked, “you look a lil shaken, ya alright?”

“Yeah” Tharin gave a weak smile back. “It’s just… _I have never fought an elder dragon before_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go, another chapter! Sorry about the long time between this chapter and the last. I’m currently working on other personal projects as well as this. 
> 
> Thank you all for following this story so far. really, thank you!


End file.
